


Subspace

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Men in suits who sing of sinning [5]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Kristoff and Saul are superomnes members from the JCS 2012 tour, M/M, they may have been named by my friends but they are actual specific characters in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: After a successful morning of enhancing their office work, Caiaphas and Annas continue to explore new aspects of their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Kristoff had been quick with orders Caiaphas had given him.

Knowing vaguely what his two bosses had been up to, and also what they liked, he had returned with a take away afternoon tea. Each part of the meal individually boxed with care from one of Annas' favourite cafes.

Caiaphas had met him at the door, which was a little disappointing. Kristoff had been near salivating at the chance to see what state Annas had been left in. He had retreated to his own office while frantically texting ideas to Pilate.

Caiaphas laid the little boxes out on his desk in a row, sorted by food type. Finger sandwiches first, the traditional selection. Then scones with clotted cream and jam. Finally tiny individual cakes and miniature macarons in a variety of fruit flavours.

Behind the boxes he set the two takeaway cups of tea, each made to his and Annas' exacting specifications.

Once everything was suitably arranged he pulled Annas up from where he was lounging on the floor and back up into his lap. Annas snuggled into him a little bit. Slow and lazy in the aftermath of pleasure and still floating high on submission.

Caiaphas picked up a cucumber finger sandwich and held it gently against Annas' lips, prompting him to take small bites until it was finished.

He did this with each of the sandwiches, taking his own share while Annas was still eating. Next he cut the scones in quarters and repeated the process. He was slow, letting Annas go at the pace he needed and gently coaxing him to take sips of tea in between.

There was something so peaceful in this simple act. Repetitive but in a way that was soothing to both of them. They had been together for decades but something about this act felt as though it were drawing Caiaphas closer to Annas.

  
Eventually though the food was gone and the tea was finished. It was time to get back to work.

As far as Caiaphas was concerned, it was also time to get back to teasing.

Annas was still deep under, perhaps not fully, but deep enough. The careful aftercare had kept his mood from dropping and Caiaphas had every intention of keeping it that way. Caiaphas kept things simple. Easy, basic tasks that Annas could probably do in his sleep, and straightforward orders. Everything was going according to plan.

Caiaphas made a quick, discreet phonecall to ensure that they would not be disturbed for the rest of the day. Too soon after, and just as Caiaphas had begun to reach for the remote control again, Saul called him directly and outright demanded he leave the office.

He argued it for a few moments before the phrase 'formal complaint' was uttered at which point he gave up on the idea that he would be able to stay in his office. With a quick goodbye to Annas, Caiaphas left, making sure the door to their office was locked behind him.

Kristoff watched Caiaphas stomp past his office door with a look of thunder and casually slid a roll of lock picks out of his bottom desk drawer. He would wait ten minutes to be on the safe side.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Saul, as it turned out, wanted to moan about Annas’ conduct earlier in the day. Caiaphas had needed to remind him that, whilst he didn't get involved at the time, he and Annas share the same office so he was present when the argument took place. This also meant he was well aware of the lines Saul crossed in order to get the reaction that he did.

Just because Annas did not normally go quite that far, did not mean it was undeserved, and certainly did not mean it was unprovoked.

At this point Caiaphas had honestly had quite enough of Saul.

He had been pushing the boundaries of what was considered to be appropriate professional conduct for months. It was about time he learned there was only so much he could push without Annas pushing back.

Saul accused him of favouritism. Which was not entire unjustified. However Caiaphas still reminded him who was actually in charge of the office, and that if he continued to let his personal feelings about upper management influence his conduct in the office Caiaphas would find significantly more unpleasant work for him to do.

Saul fumed at him but knew when he was beat and stomped off, presumably to bully someone lower down the chain.

  
As Caiaphas set off back to his office, Kristoff was busy spying on Annas.

The lock had not proved too much trouble, although he should probably keep this particular set of skills under wrap as it were. He'd only cracked the door open a little, to look over Annas with curiosity, and not an insignificant amount of desire. He was so beautifully obedient, the submissiveness is very appealing. Though he could admit he was having some trouble deciding whether it would be him in Annas' place or Pilate. He supposed there was no reason why they couldn't try both. Neither of them had an overly strong preference for who was in control.

He heard calm, evenly cadenced footsteps echoing along the corridor and quickly hid himself in an alcove. Caiaphas stalked past him scant seconds later and looked at the now unlocked door in confusion. Kristoff waited for him to go back inside before scurrying off once he was sure it was safe.

Caiaphas locked the door behind him again with a frown. Everything seemed perfectly in place, just as he left it. Annas quietly, obediently, working away. Yet he knew he had locked the door. He squared his shoulders and moved over to Annas desk. Between mysterious unlocked doors and Saul's ridiculousness he'd had quite enough of other people for one day.

"Annas." He breathed, voice rich and deep as he savoured the command he was about to make. "Strip."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Annas had obeyed his order without question. He saved the document he had been working on before standing up and stepping away from his desk.

He stripped efficiently. Caiaphas hadn't asked him for a show. Every shift of his body moved the plug one way or another and it sent shivers through him. He laid his clothes neatly over the back of his chair and soon stood naked before his lover.

Caiaphas smirked wickedly at him and guided Annas back to his desk with a hand pressed to the small of his back. He was going to take out every last bit of his frustration with Saul by working Annas up again and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

He moved a few items off of his desk before arranging Annas on it, lying sprawled across the surface. Caiaphas sat down in his chair, giving him an excellent view of the toy as he thumbed on the remote. He watched it twitch as the vibrations moved through it and heard Annas sharp intake of breath as he tried to keep quiet.

"No more of that, Channan." He purred, the pet name rolling off of his tongue. "No one will disturb us the rest of the afternoon, and I find I quite want to hear you come apart for me."

Annas let out a whimper and Caiaphas turned up the force of the vibration until he was moaning and thrusting back. Desperate for something to push against but meeting nothing but air.

He kept him like that for a while, watching Annas become more and more desperate as clear, sticky precome dripped from his cock onto his stomach and ran down the soft curve until it pooled at his side on the desk.

  
Caiaphas grasped the base of the plug and twisted it, thrusting it into Annas a little as his lover writhed before him. He was going to wreck Annas. Utterly destroy him and he would enjoy every moment of it.

  
He pressed the plug sharply against Annas' prostate and held it there until Annas' breaths hitched and his balls drew up. He pulled the plug out, leaving Annas teetering on the edge of orgasm with a desperate moan as some of Caiaphas spend from earlier dripped out of him.

He hushed Annas and stood, pressing a deep kiss to his lips as he pressed two fingers easily inside of him. Annas was still open and wet. Caiaphas knew from taking the plug out that his hole was puffy and red from the day's worth of abuse. It would be far worse by the time he was finished.

He slicked his fingers on a withdraw and worked in a third finger with little difficulty on the way back in. Barely grazing Annas' prostate to coax a needy moan from his lips. He had been well stretched by the plug, and by Caiaphas' cock earlier. Caiaphas hoped to stretch him much further.

He let his fingers overlap as he pulled them out of Annas, his little finger sliding in along side them when he thrust back in. One more.

He bit and sucked at Annas' neck, leaving livid marks as a distraction to the burn he must be feeling now. Annas floated on the sensations. Torn between peaceful fulfilment and shuddering desperation.

When Caiaphas withdrew his fingers Annas let out a pitiful moan at the loss, but he didn't have to wait long to be filled. Caiaphas slicked his hand with more lubricant and folded his thumb underneath his fingers, carefully working them back inside. Annas whimpered. He felt so full.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Caiaphas flexed his hand, spreading his fingers out inside his lover. Annas writhed back against him, chest heaving with pants. Caiaphas slowly worked him over, massaging his prostate between calculated thrusts until Annas cock was leaking all over himself again.

Carefully he twisted his hand and closed his fingers into a fist as Annas' hips spasmed and he let out a long, low moan. He pulled back enough that the width of his hand began to stretch out Annas' hole, before sliding it back in enough to fit his wrist inside.

Annas was shivering, twitching against Caiaphas with every breath and Caiaphas could feel his cock throbbing at the sight of it. His beautiful Annas, laid out and debauched by him. His greedy hole clenching around Caiaphas fist.

He started slow almost lazy thrusts, twisting his wrist at the apex. The little bony protrusion from his wrist rubbing against Annas' prostate on each pass.

It took much less time than he had imagined.

Annas ended up biting down on his own fingers, the pleasure just too much for him as each undulating twist of Caiaphas wrist sent his mind spiralling with pleasure. His muffled moans spurring his lover on harder and faster.

He arched of the desk when he came, cock spurting thick lines of come all over his chest and belly.

Caiaphas eased his hand out slowly as Annas whimpered from both overstimulation and loss. He quickly undid his trousers and pulled out his cock, a few quick strokes were all it took to have him adding to the mess all over Annas.

As he stood there, panting, watching Annas abused hole clench around nothing and try to slowly shrink back to its proper size. Watching Annas with blown pupils and flushed cheeks, covered in come. He knew that this venture had been an outstanding success, although they may have to wait a while before Annas was capable of them repeating it.


End file.
